Einsatz mit Hindernissen
by JonahThera
Summary: kate und Gibbs bleiben im Fahrstuhl stecken


Die junge Agentin sah ihren Boss aus großen braunen Augen an.

Die zwei beim NCIS arbeitenden Special Agents befanden sich alleine in dem weiträumigen Großraumbüro.

Ihre Kollegen, DiNozzo und McGee, waren gerade laut schwatzend im Fahrstuhl verschwunden, um nach Hause zu fahren.

Nun saßen sie einander gegenüber, getrennt durch Gibbs' Schreibtisch, und sahen einander wortlos an.

Der heutige Tag hatte ihr Verhältnis zu einander vollständig verändert.

Auch wenn die Laune ziemlich hoch gewesen war, bis die Kollegen gegangen waren, herrschte jetzt eine unangenehme Stille.

Gibbs und Todd waren am heutigen Tag in eine Situation geraten, die wahrscheinlich ihr Lebensende bedeutet hätte, wenn der alternde Agent nicht so auf Tony abgefärbt hätte und dieser nicht so hinterher gewesen wäre, seine Kollegen zu retten.

Mit eilenden Schritten hatte sie das alte, und wenn sie im Nachhinein bedachten, baufällige Miethaus betreten. Tony und Tim wurden vom Boss die Treppe hochgeschickt. Er selbst nahm mit Caitlin den Fahrstuhl. Ratternd setzte sich dieser in Bewegung, stoppte aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wieder.

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen sahen sie sich an, als der Lift im nächsten Moment mit einem Ruck wieder Leben bekam. Doch er fuhr nicht wie erwartet weiter nach oben, sondern rutschte Stückchenweise in den Keller. Erschrocken schrie Kate auf und stolperte gegen ihren Vorgesetzten, der wie in Trance die Arme um den Körper seiner Agentin legte und ihr somit Halt gab. Mit lautem Krachen landete der Fahrstuhl im Keller und die zwei Agents wurden von den Beinen gerissen.

Kate zitterte vor Schreck am ganzen Körper, als sie die Augen öffnete und sich irritiert umsah. Der Fahrstuhl war im unteren Bereich durch den Aufprall leicht verformt, aber noch immer anscheinend hermetisch abgeschlossen. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch Gibbs' Arme waren noch immer um sie geschlossen, während sie halb auf ihm lag. Als sie einen Blick in sein Gesicht warf, bemerkte sie, dass er bewusstlos war. Anscheinend hatte er sich bei dem Sturz den Kopf angeschlagen. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf. Behutsam nahm sie seinen Kopf und bettete ihn in ihrem Schoß, während sie auf einsprach. Doch der Agent rührte sich nicht. Noch immer mit zitternden Fingern angelte sie nach ihrem Handy und versuchte Tony und Tim anzurufen. Allerdings schien der Empfang so schlecht zu sein, dass sie niemanden erreichte.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, in denen die junge Agentin zärtlich über das Haar von Gibbs strich und ihn besorgt betrachtete, ehe endlich wieder Leben in ihn kam. Seine Augenlider flackerten kurz, bevor er die Hand hob und sich an den Kopf fasste. Kate atmete erleichtert aus und der Special Agent sah in das strahlende Gesicht seiner Kollegin, als er die Augen öffnete. Sekundenlang sahen die Zwei sich an, bevor er sich stöhnend aufsetzte. Sachte strich er über seinen Hinterkopf und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Er schob sich neben sie und lehnte gegen die kühle Metallwand.

„Schon telefoniert?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit leise. Ihm schien der Kopf doch ziemlich zu dröhnen.

„Kein Empfang. Aber sie werden uns sicher schon vermissen.", flüsterte sie, um seine Kopfschmerzen nicht noch zu verschlimmern.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist es hier drin stickig?", wollte er nach weiteren Minuten wissen. Kate wand den Kopf und sah ihn müde an.

„Du irrst dich nicht, der Sauerstoff wird knapp.", antwortete sie und ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Jethro nickte schwach, als sie plötzlich hörten, dass man sich am Metall des Fahrstuhls zu schaffen machte. Ein Lächeln glitt über Beider Gesichter. Jetzt würden sie sicher bald raus kommen.

Doch eine Minute nach der anderen verstrich und Kate war kurz vor demEeinschlafen. Auch Gibbs hatte Mühe noch wach zu bleiben. Als Kates Kopf nach vorne sackte, zuckten Beide zusammen und sahen sich an.

„Wir dürfen nicht einschlafen. Sie werden sich gleich durch sein und wir können raus.", sprach er leise und strich ihr aufmunternd lächelnd über die Wange.

„Wenn nicht, werden wir aber ersticken." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und Gibbs schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, während er ihr Gesicht in die Hände nahm.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Kate.", meinte er tonlos und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Seine blauen Augen sahen sie liebevoll an und die junge Frau fühlte sich wie von ihnen hypnotisiert. Ein leichtes Lächeln, noch immer Tränen in den Augen, auf ihre Lippen zaubernd hob sie die Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. Fast eine Ewigkeit versanken sie in den Augen des anderen, bevor sich Jethro ihrem Gesicht näherte und seine Lippen sich leicht auf ihre legten. Beide schlossen die Augen und genossen die zarte Berührung.

Als Tony und die Mechaniker endlich den Fahrstuhl geöffnet hatten, waren der Teamleiter und die junge Agentin bewusstlos. Kates Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, Gibbs' Arm war beschützend um sie gelegt. Später wachten Beide im Krankenhaus auf und wurden nach langem Diskutieren entlassen.

Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich unentschlossen an.

„Wie geht es dem Kopf?" Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, aber sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Gibbs verengte kurz die Augen, bevor auch er lächelte.

„Wird ne schöne Beule, aber es geht schon wieder." Langsam erhob er sich, löschte das Licht auf seinem Schreibtisch und ging zu ihrem Tisch. Mit einem warmen Lächeln streckte er den Arm aus und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Unentschlossen erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Kommst du mit zu mir?", flüsterte er tonlos und Kate meinte kurz einen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen gesehen zu haben. Nach Sekunden nickte sie lächelnd, ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Die Finger mit einander verschränkt gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und verschwanden darin.


End file.
